1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a new and improved protective device for watercraft. More particularly, the invention is directed to a protective device which comprises a generally planar aliphatic transparent deformable urethane member which is approximately 16 millimeters thick and which is attachable to a watercraft bow by 3M.TM. VHB.TM. adhesive to protect the bow from damage caused by collisions of the watercraft with trailers, docks, the shore, other watercraft, debris in the water, and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Numerous devices have heretofore been proposed for providing bow protection to various types of watercraft. However, each of the prior art devices have been found wanting in one or more particulars. In particular, these devices have generally been ablative and relatively thick. Consequently, these devices have worn quickly and have also significantly altered the bow profile and the resultant hydrodynamic performance of the watercraft.
Hence, there is a need in the art for a protective device for watercraft which protects the bow of a watercraft and resists wear, mutilation and disfigurement. There is also a need in the art for a protective device which is relatively thin.
It is a primary object of the present invention to provide an improved protective device for watercraft.
More specifically, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved protective device for watercraft which protects the bow of a watercraft from damage caused by collisions with trailers, docks, the shore, other watercraft, debris in the water, and the like.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an improved protective device for watercraft which resists wear, mutilation and disfigurement.
Another object of the instant invention is to provide an improved protective device for watercraft which is relatively thin.
A further object of the present invention to provide an improved protective device for watercraft which is relatively thin so that bow profile of the watercraft and the hydrodynamic performance of the watercraft are not significantly altered.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved protective device for watercraft which is deformable when disposed over the bow of a watercraft in order to conform to the bow of various shapes and sizes of watercraft.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved protective device for watercraft which have all the advantages of the prior art and none of its disadvantages.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the detailed description annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated a preferred embodiment of the invention.